


Always Got Your Back

by SifaShep



Series: The Reluctant Biotic: Vee Shepard [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 2, Shakarian - Freeform, the reluctant biotic series, vee shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20. THINGS YOU SAID THAT I WASN’T MEANT TO HEAR FOR VEE AND GARRUS</p>
<p>asked by biggestdisappointment on Tumblr.</p>
<p>pre-Shakarian, set during ME2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Got Your Back

“He’s been with you since the beginning, right?”

Vee nodded as she poured the alcohol into her glass. She sat at the head of the mess hall table. Kelly sat on her right, with Kasumi and Samara across from her. A half-empty bottle of Japanese sake was next to a bottle of bourbon.

“Yes. I first saw him on the Citadel, when we were after Saren.” Vee sat back with the glass in her hand. “He was arguing with Executor Pallin, about wanting more time for his investigation. Of course, Pallin refused.”

Kasumi leaned forward and asked, “Was that when you decided he was The One?”

Vee chuckled, “Um…no.”

She heard a audible snort from somewhere near the elevator. Vee didn’t have a direct line of sight, but she knew who was eavesdropping on the conversation.

“Really?” 

“I admired his forthrightness and his tenacity. Not many people have the guts to stand up to Pallin,” Vee admitted. “Then he joined the crew, and he became one of my strongest supporters. And a treasured friend.”

Samara nodded in approval. “That is a solid basis for a long-term relationship,” she agreed.

“When I…came back, he accepted me as I was, even when I found out how I became a biotic.” Vee’s smile fell a little. “It didn’t matter that I wasn’t the same as before. I was still _Shepard_ the woman, not the Savior of the Galaxy or the Betrayer of Everything I’d Stood For. He’s had my back since the beginning.”

Kasumi leaned her chin on her hands, elbows on the table. “Think he’d want more than your back, Shepard?”

Vee choked on her drink. Kelly reached over and pounded her on the back. Again, they all heard a similar cough by the elevator, this one quickly stifled.

“Turians have the reputation of being…severe,” Kelly said, “but they can be quite passionate on the inside. It takes a special person to unlock that passion. I mean, they don’t do it for just anyone.”

Samara gave another knowing nod. “Indeed. They are an honorable sort, with high standards for themselves and those around them. Garrus, in particular, is an excellent example of that.”

Vee put a hand on her chest and coughed. The burn of the alcohol stared to ease just a little. “He’d never see me like–”

“Oh, yes, he does,” Kelly interjected. “His body language screams it–”

Vee sighed and pressed a hand over her eyes. “Oh, good Lord.”

“–but I doubt he’d come out and just tell you,” Kelly continued, completely serious. “Their culture isn’t exactly touchy-feely, Shepard.”

Samara reached over and put a hand on Shepard’s shoulder. “Do not let reluctance make you unsure of yourself, Divina. He is a warrior, like yourself, and he is honorable.”

Samara rarely called her by her first name, and it was always ‘Divina’, not ‘Vee’. It reminded Vee of her own mother, but unlike Chita Shepard, Samara actually _meant_ well.

“I’ll…consider it,” she promised.

“It’s a start,” Kasumi said. She stretched, then got to her feet. “About time I got some shut-eye. Thanks for the late-night girl talk, ladies.”

“We should do this again,” Kelly added. “I’m off to bed too.”

“”I enjoyed everyone’s company,” Samara agreed. “It isn’t often I talk with my peers like this.”

Soon Vee sat alone at the table. Garrus casually strolled from the elevator as if he’d just gotten out of it. He nodded at her and said, “Shepard.”

“Hi, Garrus.”

“You going to bed soon? You look pretty tired.”

“Yeah, yeah, I am.” She finished her drink in a single shot. “Thanks, Garrus.”

“Just looking out for you.” He reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. “Go on. I’ll see you later.”

She nodded and headed for the elevator. Then she paused to glance at him. “Thanks again, Garrus.”

His mandibles flared in his version of a smile. “No problem, Shepard.”


End file.
